You Found Me
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Three years after FL. Seth, Bailey, Nessie, and Jacob are all attending the same collage. Bailey and Seth's relationship gets tested when a sudden incident occers. Yeah crappy sum better than it sounds ReadxReview
1. Chapter 1

**This is the squeal to Finding Love if you haven't read FL first you'll get lost a lot. Again Bailey is 19 and Seth is 20! and I dont own Twilight**

* * *

"This is so cool." Nessie smiled. It was true, the walls in the living room where white so we could paint them whatever we wanted, one of the bedrooms were a dark purple and the other was a royal red. We moved all of the furniture in last week so we could just relax.

"I'm tired." I yawned. I was we were packing all day and that was tiring. Nessie yawned and seconded that.

"You guys go." Nessie insisted. The boys found a place for new collage kids, and wanted to go.

"Ok, lets go." Seth said grabbing his jacket.

"Seth wait," I say looking at him. As if realizing what I was going to say he walked over to the couch where Nessie and I were sprawled out leaned down and hugged me.

"Have fun." Nessie and I hollered. We flipped on the TV guide and saw that Titanic was coming on after Wheel of Fortune. "You wanna watch Titanic?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let me get the ice cream." Nessie said getting up. "Chocolate?" she asked.

"How bout the vanilla/chocolate?"

"Sounds good." She said coming back in seconds with the tub of ice cream and to spoons. "Wow, Leo was so thin then…" Nessie sighed.

"Yeah, he was." Then two hours later **(If that's towards the end, idk.)**

"Why do we torture ourselves by watching this?" Nessie sniffled. It was true in the 7 times weve seen Titanic we have made ourselves sob. Eventually we fell asleep, after the movie was over of course. Then familiar footsteps enterd but I was to tired to care. I felt myself getting lifted up and set on a bed.

"Why did you watch Titanic?" Seth asked slipping in bed.

"DiCapprio, good movie, ice cream." I was probably slaphappy and would hopefully forget the ramble I went on. He chuckled and I snuggled into him.

_The next morning._

The first thing I remember that miring was waking up to the smell of eggs that can only mean one thing: Nessie is cooking. And today was the day we were meeting our Professors! "Where's Jake?" I ask noticing that he isn't anywhere in the apartment.

"Oh, he left early. Most of his classes are on the other side of campus." She said with a pout.

"How'd you guys sleep?" she asked, stretching. "I didn't get much sleep." She said pulling the eggs off the stove.

"I slept fine." I say remembering how drunk I sounded when Seth was talking to me.

"I gotta head out too, see ya later." Nessie said as she skipped out of the door with a small plate of eggs in her hand.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I play something for you?"

"Sure." I say turning around to see seth on the arm of the chair. **(Sounds better if you listen while you follw)**

_Every road that  
I've been down  
The only truth that  
I have found  
There's only one thing  
I can't live without  
You_

I was searching  
For something I thought  
I would never find  
Losing my mind  
In and out of bad love  
I thought I was born to lose  
Then came you  
I thought I knew what the real  
Thing was  
But nothing shakes me like  
Your love does  
I've been hypnotized  
Now I realize

Every road that  
I've been down  
The only truth that  
I have found  
There's only one thing  
I can't live without  
You

Every time I get lost  
In a temperamental mood  
You still stay cool  
Just when I think that this  
Life's about to drive me insane  
You take the reins  
Every time I feel I'm drifting  
Off course  
You're my compass, you're  
My one true north  
In a mixed up world  
You make sense to me girl

Every road that  
I've been down  
The only truth that  
I have found  
There's only one thing  
I can't live without  
You

Yeah, every road girl  
Leads me to you  
And baby, that's all I need  
To know

Every road that  
I've been down  
The only truth that  
I have found  
There's only one thing  
I can't live without  
You

Every road that  
I've been down  
The only truth that  
I have found  
There's only one thing  
I can't live without  
You

Every road that I've been  
Down in my life  
Every time I feel I'm taking off  
Every road that I've been  
Down in my life  
Every road, girl, leads  
Me to you  
Yes it did, yes it did  
Every road girl  
Every road leads me to you

"That was so pretty!" I gasp.

"Nessie said you would like it." He smiled.

"I like you." I say walking back into our room to get changed. When I emerged it sounded like Seth was softly sining the words to All My Life. "Singing again?" I smile.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Shoot I have to leave." I say running out the door leaving Seth alone. Not knowing what his michievois but was up too!

* * *

**So please review! The 2****ND**** song is going to be VERY VERY important later on in the story. Again review and I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Drama is not what i sighned up for

**Yeah I don't own Twilight, so sad.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so tired but I still had to put on a happy face. I was off to the Lit wing to meet the journalism people. I entered the room feeling nervous. "Hello?" I say looking around.

"Miss Grey?" A man looking no old that 35 asked. Wow he was young.

"Yes." I say extending my hand out.

"So, it says here that you worked on your schools' newspaper?" he asked looking intently with icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, but only when I lived in Missouri." I smile.

"Well, in this class your going to need to be on time. I lock the doors at exactly 8 o clock." He said seriously.

"I can be prompt if you think I cant." I say trying not to loose my temper.

"Well, it says here that you live with your boyfriend, best friend, and her boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's true, but no one sleeps in."

"Ok, well in the class, we have a lot of work. Your boyfriend wont distract you?" good god, it seems like he's obsessed!

"He won't, Professor Cabot."

"How do you know?"

"We can call him?" I suggest.

"No, I think I can trust you." He smiled. I started feeling uncomfortable so I shifted in my seat. He was giving me weird vibes. I took my phone out and texted from behind my back keeping a steady poker face. "You know you're a very pretty girl." He said stroking my hair.

"Stop." I say trying to pull back. He clenched his hand in a fist that held a chunk of hair.

"Why don't you make me?" he asked with a devilish grin. Ok what the heck is this weirdo up to? He dragged me over to a wooden chair and tied me down. He tied a bandana around my mouth so I couldn't talk. "Now…" he trailed off stroking my leg while taking off my shoes. Then everything went black. When I woke up I saw that I had bruises that were in some odd places…

I had my phone in my hands-I really cant remember why. I texted Seth but was caught. "Why are you texting? Do you want to loose more hair?" what more hair? I shook my head 'no' and felt that my hair was shorter. "Good answer." He slapped me on the back and memories from what seemed like decades flooded back and I started crying. He took off the bandana and untied me- a surprise.

I knew Seth was outside of the door so I ran for it. Then I heard a click and stopped dead in my tracks. "Seth!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seth came in with a police officer. I heard the gun fall out of his hand and I ran over to Seth. "Seth." I cry.

"Shh, shh." He cooed. "Your hair. It's mid-back." He was stroking my hair. I felt his arms tighten around when Professor Cabot came around me. "Michael Jackson of girls?" he growled. Seth gave me his jacket and drove me back to the apartment.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was done with my professors for the morning so was Ness. We ended up getting lunch from home. "Nessie?" I ask.

"Yeah, Seth?" she said while her head was in the freezer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I think I want to propose, but I'm not sure what song I want to use." It was true, I was a wreck!

"Um, ever heard of the song, All My Life?" she asked

"Rascal?"

"Bingo!"

"Yeah." I say.

"It's a pretty song. She loves it." She smiled. Suddenly I was swamped with texts from Bailey. They said it was urgent.

"I have to go." I say running full speed to where Bailey was. I heard her yell my name; I had already called the cops so I (very Elliot Stabler like) kicked down the door. I ran over to Bailey who was in her tank top and boy-like underwear. She looked like she had been hit or something. I tool her back to the apartment where Nessie had stayed and waited up.

"What the hell happened?" Nessie demanded. Bailey told her and I just held my tongue. "We have to go to the hospital, or call Carlisle." She said.

* * *

**BPOV**

"No, Carlisle would be to embarrassing!" I cry. She took me to the hospital where they successfully got me to the ER.

* * *

**SPOV**

Why the hell would somebody do this to a nineteen year old! God! The dude must've thought that he was in an episode of Law & Order: SVU. (Special Victims Unit) Seriously! What retard does this?! I don't think I want to know. Just then a nurse walked out. "Bailey is going to have to stay the night, which one wants to stay?" she asked. Not to sound selfish but I did not want to stay. Nessie was passed out on a couch so I could sucker her into doing it!

"Ness?" I ask.

"Huh?" she moans.

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"Should I want to?"

"Yes." I grin.

"Ok, sure." She agreed.

"Ok, see ya!"

"Wait! What am I doing!?" She demanded.

"Staying here with Bail."

"Ok." She agreed. The nurse led Nessie to the room were Bailey was staying and I was off.

* * *

**Ok, yeah, lots of drama! Hehe! After you review you should go read ANYTHING from preetynpink123! She's an amazing author!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sining in Public is overrated

**Still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Bailey was released from the hospital but was told that she had to stay in bed for the remainder of the week. This would be the perfect time to practice! "Nessie can you help me out with something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Um. Can you meet me behind the library in twenty minutes?" I picked the spot because it was getting dark and we hopefully wouldn't get seen

"Sure, see ya then." She says. The time passed slowly. "So Seth why am I here?"

"I want to propose, but I want your take on this song."

"Ok." She says sitting on the ledge. I start strumming and Nessie instantly know the song. Figures.

Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never though would end

_Baby, I've been  
Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life  
_

_I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me  
_

_I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life  
_

_And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are - I've been  
_

_Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life  
I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life  
Your love I've been waiting  
Your love I've been waiting all my life  
All my life, all my life_

"Wow, that was amazing! But you got a smidge pitchy on the

_I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhre waiting, wondering just like me_

Other than that it was beautiful!" she smiled.

"Thanks." I lean over to hug her and heard "oooooooos and ahhs.

"Nessie, I thought you had a boyfriend." A blonde girl snickers.

"I do. The hottest guy from LaPush."

"Wait! _You're the_ girl from Forks he's with?" Wow it was that one girl from my old school!

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't think he liked bulimics." She challenged.

"Must be the reason he didn't take interest in you."

"What size are you?"

"Seth cover your ears." I did. "Size five." She shot back.

"Come here I want to show you my little finger." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, I will show you a 'little finger'!" Nessie shouted while lifting her hand up.

"Ok, Ness, lets go before your little friend shows up." I lead Nessie away.

"And Seth? I thought you were dating someone too."

"I am." I say turning around.

"And yet your singing love songs to her best friend?"

"You don't know the circumstances." I shoot back.

"Whatever." She said turning on her heals to leave.

"Don't worry about her. So watch the pitches in the second verse?" I ask while taking my shortcut to get back to the house.

"Yeah, stop worrying I am not going to tell!" she exclaimed.

"I believe you." I say with a smirk.

"Sure." She says stretching the word out long. We entered the apartment and Bailey was passed out on the couch. "Night Ness."

"Go to bed Seth." She smiles.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Hi, Jakey." I say sliding into our bed.

"Hey. Haven't seen you all day. What'd you do?"

"Almost showed a girl the bird." I say shrugging.

* * *

**SPOV**

I _had _to ask Bail on Saturday.

**What does Seth have to ask? Before you guys assume NO Seth is not cheating! Something deeper happens! Hehe! Ok, so the next chapter might not come till August. I am going to away camp on Saturday so I expect reviews!**


	4. Ohmigod!

**Yeah, I know I said no new chapters although that would be mean!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so happy! I could finally leave the house! It was a holiday weekend for teachers-way to early but I can live with it. After the erm, incident I was starting to rethink staying in Washington. The only reason I was staying was because of Ben, not Seth. I was going to the kitchen when I felt Seth's arms wrap around my waist. "Hi."

"Hey." He grins back. He had kicked Nessie and Jacob out for the day. Well they already had plans. We drove down to LaPush beach and no one was there. Coincidence? I had my suit on and started walking towards the water. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Skinny dipping." I answer as if I do this often. Which, actually I only did once with Nessie on a dare. "Wait until I'm in the water." I giggle.

"Ok." He said in a little voice. I ran into the water and slid out of my top. "Ready?"

"Yeah, come in." I call. Seth ran with his shirt already shed, wow, came in the water. "Hi." He grinned.

"Hey." I smile back. We started kissing and everything seemed fine. "Seth, I cant do _this_ here." I admit.

"Ok," he said biting his lip.

"It's mot the end of the world big boy." I giggle.

"I wanna play you a song." He says.

"Ok." I grin. I love listening to Seth sing! It's like a drug! I slid back into my top and followed Seth on the beach. He was still shirtless and I didn't mind and he didn't seem to notice.

"This is a song that I wanted to play so badly for you but was to nervous. It was a few days after Ness introduced us.

Woooooo hey hey

_Oh what a ride _

_What a perfect sky to frame _

_Your hazel eyes _

_I scream on the inside _

_But now it feels like I've been tranquilized _

_Oh what a fool am I to be tongue-tied _

_Sitting next to her _

_The princess and the passenger _

_You touch the rain and suddenly there's waterfalls _

_Now everyday there's something more worth fighting for _

_Baby you make the sun shine down _

_You make the sun shine down _

_You could paint the darkest clouds and turn them into rainbows _

_You take your secret smile the one that turns me on _

_Hey girl you've been what I'm waiting for fallin' _

_Feet back on the pavement to the basement _

_On the bright side of the road _

_Fumbling my lines to a lazy cat on the step outside her door _

_She opens up and I'm in the Polaroid standing next to her _

_The princess and the passenger _

_Touching the rain and suddenly there's waterfalls _

_Now everyday there's something more worth living for _

_Baby you make the sun shine down _

_You make the sun shine down _

_You could paint the darkest clouds and turn them into rainbows _

_You take your secret smile the one that turns me on (turns me on) _

_Hey girl you've been what I'm waiting for _

Woo

_On a day like this when the world is elevated _

_On a day like this when I know just why I waited _

_On a day like this when the world is elevated _

_On a day like this when I know just why I waited _

_Baby you make the sun shine down _

_You make the sun shine down _

_You could paint the darkest clouds and turn them into rainbows _

_You take your secret smile(smile) the one that turns me on _

_Hey girl you've been what I'm waiting for _

"That was amazing!" I smile.

"Really?' he asked doubtful.

"Yes Seth." I tell him pushing some loose hair out of his face.

"Thanks." He said. "Can we sit on the rocks?" he asked.

"Ok." I hopped up and walked hand-in-hand. He lifted my up on a rock and started playing All my Life by Rascal Flatts. **(A/N: It helps 2 hear the song 2 get full effect)**

_Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never thought would end  
Baby, I've been_

[Chorus]  
Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me

[Second Chorus]  
I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are-I've been

_Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life_

I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

Your love I've been waiting  
Your love I've been waiting all my life  
All my life, all my life

Then, very non-Seth like he almost dropped the guitar and something fell out? Seth bent down to get it and brushed sand of his foot? Then, I realized he was on one knee. "Bailey Michelle Grey, will you marry me?" he looked so hopeful and Ohmigod I just got proposed to! The ring was a breathtaking purple sapphire! **(pic on profile)**

"Yes!" I choked out, tears running down my face. He slid the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly! "Its so pretty." I say marveling it.

"I think your prettier." Seth grinned.

"You are the sweetest person in the world!" I gasp.

"Scouts honor?" he asked.

"Yeah." I whisper. I pulled him into a kiss and didn't want it to end. Eventually we had to come up for breath. We got back to the apartment to find Jake and Nessie. I couldn't resist. "Nessie come here." She ran over and looked down at my hand. And we started squealing like we were 16 and 17 again.

"Its gorgeous!" she smiled. "Seth, when did you get so good at picking out jewelry?" Nessie teased.

"Who said I was ever bad at it?" he asked.

"Touché. Bailey you have to let me help! I swear I'm not like Alice AT ALL." She begged. I looked over to Jacob.

"She is telling the truth."

"Ok!" we descended to her and Jacob's room and began planning!

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Authors Note plz read!

So, loverly people of fanfiction, I will be gone from Saturday 25 untli that following Saturday so please don't get mad when your review is not answered right away is because I'll be in Utah for Camp!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! Yes, now explain why no reviews? Hmm? Oh well! School 4 me starts soon! 13****th**** I sadly don't own Twilight just Bailey! So don't steal her!**

I was engaged! _Engaged! _Nessie was my wedding planner and I; I was hoping that I wouldn't go Bridezilla! "So, what color is your dress going to be?" Nessie asked happily. "How bout pink?" Pink? "Jk." God, that was mean! Nessie and I agreed that pink was the source of all evil **(because it is) **Nessie and I agreed not to wear pink to our weddings!

"How bout purple?" I ask. Purple, like my ring. Seth is so sweet…

"Pretty!" Nessie exclaims. "Can I make the dress?" That was a huge task

"Ness," I pause trying to think of my words, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! You know I can make clothes! Even though people thought it was because I was bulimic for making ninety percent of my clothes…" she trailed off. "Anyways, yeah, I _want_ to make the dress!" she insisted.

"Ok, oh wow, I think we should go to bed."

"Wow, yeah." She giggled. Nessie and I walked out to the living room and saw Seth and Jacob passed out on the couch. "Shh." She said walking silently towards them. She straddled on Jacob and whispered something in his ear. They got up and went to bed. I went to wake Seth up.

"Buddy, come to bed." I say tapping his shoulder.

"Okay." He mumbled and trudged to the bedroom.

That Next Day

It was the end of the teacher thing and I was going to meet the new teacher and Seth was coming with me. I walked down to the little café to get a hot chocolate and to grab coffee for everybody else. "Bailey, hi!" I turn around to see the face of the devil. Kelly Red.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"When are you due?" she asked in a fake tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, the only reason a collage girl would get engaged is if she's pregnant or like the guy for his money." She explained.

"So why aren't you engaged. I mean the only reason _you _date guys is because you think their hot, rich, or rich and hot. I wouldn't doubt if you were pregnant either." I say shoving her aside. I walked away pleased with myself. I walked into the apartment to see Nessie jittery and Jacob trying to calm her down. The only one that I didn't see was Seth. "Nessie, where's Seth?" I asked.

"Um. In the bathroom puking." She said in a sympathetic tone. "He has Alka-Seltzer and water. We probably should turn down the air conditioning." She said walking over to take her coffee.

"Um, is coffee the best thing for you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm uber nervous! I have to sing." She walked over to the bathroom door and told Seth bye. "Bye, Jake!" she says giving him a quick kiss, "Thanks for the coffee," she said giving me a hug, "FEEL BETTER SETH!" she called. Soon after Jake left and it was really just me. I was worried about Seth so I called Carlisle.

"Hello?" a voice says.

"Hi, um Seth is throwing up can you come check him out?" I say to the person at the other end.

"Well, I'm not gay so…and if I were I could do better!" Emmett!

"Emmett! I doubt you could do better than a stick" the phone was apparently transferred to Carlisle and his voice came up.

"Sure I'll see what's up with Seth." He assured me. He was here in a matter of minutes. Carlisle and Jasper came in the door.

"Bathroom." I point.

"Thanks." Carlisle went to the door and knocked. I followed and Seth moaned that Carlisle could come in. He and Jasper dragged Seth out and Carlisle examined him. "So Seth how long have you been like this?" Carlisle asked.

"Since eight." He moaned. Poor Seth. "Can you turn the AC down?" He asked wiping sweat from his brow. I brought him a wet, cold cloth and pressed it to his head.

"Well, since Jasper isn't having any visible emotional problems, I would say Seth has the flu. Carlisle pulled me aside and told me Seth would probably cool down more if he were shirtless. "I think it would be better if you asked him." He said uncomfortably.

"Ok." I smile walking over to Seth. I told Seth and he reluctantly did so. God, Seth has a body! Just then I got a text from Jacob saying that he would come meet my new teacher. "Gotta go." I frown.

"Ok." Seth moaned. I walked down to see Jacob.

"Just wondering," I say walking out of the building, "how did you swing coming with me when you should be in class?"

"Connections." Ok I had to laugh at that. 'Nah, I take evening classes." He chuckled.

"Ooooo, new couple!"

"How are we a new couple!?" I demand. "In case you didn't know I don't want your sarcastic ass to answer!" Jake and I entered the room.

"Bailey?" a very familiar voice answered. Dylan!

"Oh my god, Dylan how did you swing this? _You _were in collage not to long ago."

"I'm lost." Jake said.

"This is an old neighbor. Well a neighbor from when I lived in the Show Me State." **(Missouri) **"And he was very smart."

"So I guess that we don't really need this." He said petting my hair. Then a flashback came. I felt light and grabbed Jake's arm for support. What was that about? Surprisingly when we got back Seth was all-better but I think I was slowly getting something…

**Review! And I'll give you a brownie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, still don't own Twilight. I should make some calls. Anyways here's your chapter! In this chapter Carlisle is a temporary mind reader!School starts soon so this _might_ be the last update of the summer if it is lets have a moment of silence.....moment over**

**BPOV**

"_Why don't you make me?" he asked with a devilish grin. Ok what the heck is this weirdo up to? He dragged me over to a wooden chair and tied me down. He tied a bandana around my mouth so I couldn't talk. "Now…" he trailed off stroking my leg while taking off my shoes. Then everything went black. When I woke up I saw that I had bruises that were in some odd places… _I wake up in a gasp, clutching Seth's arm. I never really wake up screaming; just feeling like my throat has been closed.

"What's the matter?" he asks sitting up. I don't want to burden him. I'll lie, and if this proceeds I'll tell Carlisle. He can diagnose me with PTSD.

"Bad dream, just go back to sleep Seth." Let's just hope _this _stops. It was three in the morning and I couldn't get to sleep so I went to get a cup of water. Deep breaths, kept telling myself. I walked back to my room and tried to get back to sleep but nothing helped. The flashbacks KEPT coming. I was so tired in the morning but decided to go to class. I ended up being a couple minutes late so I called Carlisle.

"What's up, Bailey?" Alice asked. I can't tell her.

"I need to call Carlisle or talk to him." I say in a rush. This was to embarrassing.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? Can I come in after my classes are over? I need to talk to you." I say blushing.

"What, about?" he asks.

"I think I have PTSD, I'm having flashbacks of my…" I trail off. "I woke up at three and couldn't get to sleep, well back to sleep."

"Ok, is six o clock a good time?"

"Six thirty would be better." I answer.

"Ok six thirty."

"Thanks." Dylan finally came and class started. I was the advice columnist-heck you have to start somewhere.

_Dear Lily,_

_My fiancé is having troubles sleeping. She said she was just having bad dreams. But I think she was having a flashback of something that happened to her. She's had a rough past and i dont want her to be in pain. I'm worried about her…help?_

_Confused._

Seth. Thank god this is anonymous! Yeah, I'm not allowed to tell Seth.

_Dear Confused, _

_Just tell your fiancé that you love her first off. Give her some space she's probably going through a lot of mental struggles. She's probably embarrassed and doesn't want anyone to know. Just tell her that she can trust you and that everything will be ok. Good luck._

Next!

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm pregnant and this is my last year in collage._ **_(6 months!)_** _My mother knows and says she's willing to help a little bit. My boyfriend says that is I don't put the kid up for adoption he'll leave me. He's half of my finical support, but I already know the sex of the baby and have a name, Max. Should I give Max up to save my relationship or drop out? Please help._

_-Confusingly Pregnant _

Wow. Ok, how am I going to help?

_Dear Confusingly Pregnant,_

_It ultimately comes down to _YOU_. I don't think you need to drop out by any means. Yes, you might loose a relationship-which is always stressful. And a baby is a big responsibility. What I believe you should do is talk with your boyfriend and say, 'I _NEED_ your help. It took _BOTH_ of us to make this baby. So you should help.' You have your mother and there are always night classes. My advice is: that you should talk it out with your boyfriend and let him know that he should step up or have adoption be a last resort. Just don't wait for adoption if you do end up deciding. I hope this helps. God bless you and Max._

I had to do this-answer letters for the next three hours before I had to go to the general classes. I was called to stay after. Odd.

"Bailey, what happened yesterday?" Dylan asks. I passed out.

"I passed out." I say simply.

"Yes, I know. But why?" he demands.

"I don't know why!" I shout.

"How do you not know!?" he shouts.

"Temper." I tell him as I walk out of the building. What was up with everyone? I don't know. Classes sucked but were over soon enough. I walked to the McDonald's and Seth texted me.

**U ok? Seemed stressed. 3 u! :D**

**!Seth! **

**Sorta…gonna b late 2night. :p**

**Bail**

**Y? u can trust me**

**:) ik! I think I have PTSD the "nightmares" lasted all night :( Carlisle is gonna check me out….**

**at least ur getting helped**

**yeah g2g**

**aww! kk c u l8r **

I walked and grabbed my car and drove down to the Cullen's. I knocked on the door and Dr. Carlisle answered. "Right on time!" He grinned. Revealing all of his super sharp teeth. "So what happened?" He asked calmly. I knew that Carlisle could read minds so I told him through thought. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. "Bailey I am so sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Me too." I mumble.

"So why do you think that you have PTSD?" he asked.

"Because, I'm having flashbacks _everyday_, at night. And it happens at the worst times! Or I'll just black out!" I say in a rush.

"I think that you made a correct diagnosis, you _do_ have PTSD. I'll write you a prescription that you'll take everyday." He wrote the prescription and I was on my way. I drove home and it was almost nine.

"Hey Seth." I grin as I shut the door behind me.

"Hey. So…." He trailed off coming to stand next to me.

"PTSD."

"Severe, mild, just a little?" he asked.

"Carlisle thinks that its mild and so do I."

"Well at least your getting treated."

"Exactly. Now lets go to bed, I am so tired." I yawn.

"Ok." Seth grins and then picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. "Night, Bailey."

"Night, Seth." I grin.

**So, review! And you'll get a new chapter earlier! And maybe a cookie if you're good!**

**Nessie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooooo sorry I have not updated in 4ever. I've been swamped with homework and other yucky stuff! I just got done checking my story stats and I have WAY more hits than reviews I accept anonymous reviews so if your reading this please review it makes me happy and makes my story look interesting! So please if it wont burden you please review if you read. This story had 163 hits and drum roll…. 28 reviews.**

**BPOV**

**1 week after diagnosis**

_I had my phone in my hands-I really cant remember why. I texted Seth but was caught. "Why are you texting? Do you want to loose more hair?" what more hair? I shook my head 'no' and felt that my hair was shorter. "Good answer." He slapped me on the back and memories from what seemed like decades flooded back and I started crying. He took off the bandana and untied me- a surprise_. I woke up in a gasp. Five am. Lovely. I got up and decided to shower. After that I made coffee and tried to understand why this medication isn't working. "Morning Bailey." Nessie yawned. "Your up early." She notices.

"Ditto." I say.

"The meds aren't working." She said with a frown.

"I know. I have to call Carlisle. Jake leve already?" I sigh.

"Yeah, old Pack stuff. Anyways call him now he doesn't sleep."

"Ok." I sigh. "They're hitting harder." I admit. "And that scares me." I admit sheepishly. Nessie walked over and sat next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder and we just sat there. After a while Ness said she had to go to class so I let her. I decided to open one of Seth's Mountain Dew's to wake up I'll reimburse him later. I should shower I thought. I took a quickie and waited for Seth to get up. After about an hour Seth finally woke up. "Mornin' Sunshine." I smile.

"What time?" he asked yawning.

"Five."

"Ok." He said going to make coffee.

"Sit. I'll make it." I say pushing him down in a chair.

"Your so nice." He smiles.

"I know!" I start brewing the coffee and sit next to Seth. "Bad night?" I ask playing with his hands.

"Sorta." He admits. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I say stroking his cheek. "I'm calling Carlisle later and making an appointment." I say laying my head on his shoulder. "So you should be happy." I tell him getting up to get his coffee. "Here, drink." I order.

"Ok, Pushy." He chuckled. "Did you drink a Mountain Dew? You're never this awake…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up one on my way home." I giggle. "I swear I wont drink it on the way home."

"Oh?" he said. I felt him slide his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I smile turning around to face Seth. He kissed the top of my head which I needed. I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like this until my ring tone cut in.

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So just call me crazy  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I Love you forever  
But now it's over_

"That's an interesting ringtone."

"I like the song!" I defend. "Grr, I have to go to class." I pout.

"You do?" he said pressing his forehead to mine.

"Yes."

"That stinks."

"It'll go by fast."

"Ok." He said , then kissed me. "Have fun." He smirked.

"I will try my best." I laugh shutting the door behind me. I pulled out my cell and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" thank god it was Carlisle answering. Well it really wouldn't matter Alice would've already told him I was calling. "Hello?" he asked again.

"Sorry Carlisle. It's me." I let out a heavy sigh.

"The meds aren't working are they?" he asked smoothly.

"No."

"What time?"

"Five."

Can you come in a six thrity again?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there." I entered the class and was surprisingly the first one there. Eventually everybody piled in and class started.

_Dear Lily, _

_My boyfriend has been cheating on me with my best friend of years. I've been listning to the song Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff. He doesn't know that I know but I don't know how to confront him. I don't want to be blunt, but I don't want to be like 'sooooo where were you?'. Please help!_

_Love,_

Wanting2BthatGirl

Wow that's heavy. Like really heavy.

_Dear Wanting2BthatGirl,_

_My advice, dump him. If he's cheating on you with your best friend then that's an issue. Well maybe sit both your friend and your b/f tell them you know then dump HIM talk to your best friend then go on from there. _

_Love, _

_Lily!_

Wow that was difficult. Thank god we actually had stuff to do I didn't feel like being "Lily" for the day. Class seemed to fly by until I had to go to finances. I drove and to that part of campus. I was required to take this, science, and social studies for the next two years. The rest of classes went by fast time to see Carlisle. I drove the back way to the Cullen's and was there in a matter of minutes. Alice was on the porch and was waiting for me. I got out of the car and approached Alice.

"Carlisle is inside." She said looking down.

"Alice, I'm not going to pass out on you if you look at me." I tell her feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." I walked in the house and was led by Alice to Carlisle.

"Hello, Bailey. So the meds aren't working?"

"No. The flashbacks are hitting harder." I admit.

"I want to abserve you in the hospital. We've called Seth and Nessie and Ness is the only one who is alright with staying the night at a hospital." He explained.

"Hi!" Nessie's voice said from behind. We drove to the hospital so I could get tested.

**Review then go vote on my poll! Oh this week I 3 all the people who review!!!!!!! I got the name Wanting2Bthatgitl from Hilary Duff's song Who's That girl!**


	9. Decision time!

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in 4ever! Homework, homework, homework! See, I kept my promise I didn't tell you the story stats, but please go vote on my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This text is normal**

_**This is dreaming**_

**BPOV**

Nessie and I were in the hospital room waiting for Carlisle. "Nessie, how are you 'ok' sleeping in a hospital?"

"I dunno. Just one of those unexplainable things I guess." She said

"Knock, knock." Carlisle chuckled as he walked in the room. "Ready?"

"I guess."

"It'll be ok." Nessie assured me.

"Ok, what I'm going to do I sit in the room with you and listen to your dreams. Nessie will have to stay up because she has very interesting dreams. Emmett and your dad were both curious. After I told them…well you know."

"Yeah. Ok, lets focus on Bailey." Nessie says getting back on topic, thanks.

"Yes. Well, I want you to get adjusted so you can sleep like normal and Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Caffeine, you _have_ to stay awake."

"Ok." Nessie left to go to the vending machine and I got ready for bed. I was starting to think about how this could affect Seth and I…."What's the matter?" Nessie asked sitting cris-cross on a chair. "Are you stressed?"

"A little."

"Well don't be." Nessie and I talked until she went to get another soda and I drifted off to sleep.

_Seth and I were on LaPush beach, where he proposed. It was different it was three years ago. It was close to sundown and the sunset was gorgeous. No one talked all we did was walk along the coast as if we had nothing to say. Then Seth stopped really out of nowhere. He turned to me and studied my face as if I was a stranger. Then he turned around and ran. He started out at a steady pace- so it was east to catch him. I caught him and fell in the sand with me. Somehow we ended up kissing… We fell asleep on the beach for a while then, it changed __"Why don't you make me?" he asked with a devilish grin. Ok what the heck is this weirdo up to? He dragged me over to a wooden chair and tied me down. He tied a bandana around my mouth so I couldn't talk. "Now…" he trailed off stroking my leg while taking off my shoes. Then everything went black. When I woke up I saw that I had bruises that were in some odd places…I had my phone in my hands-I really cant remember why. I texted Seth but was caught. "Why are you texting? Do you want to loose more hair?" what more hair? I shook my head 'no' and felt that my hair was shorter. "Good answer." He slapped me on the back and memories from what seemed like decades flooded back and I started crying. He took off the bandana and untied me- a surprise._

I woke up in a gasp and Nessie was biting her lip, mimicking Carlisle. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Your brain is trying to calm you from your traumatic experience, unfortunately it's relating you good memories to well you know, resulting in this." He said moving his hands around.

"I see."

"We can put you on stronger medicine-"

"Carlisle!"

"But the medicine is _very_ strong so…."

"So, I can sit here with my head screwed up or I can get drugged up and be helpless?" I say looking at Carlisle through my bed head.

"Or we can tap into a part of your memory and well erase it although you may loose _some_ other memories, but not a lot." I should have Seth come up and talk. "I'll let you and _Seth_ figure this one out." He said looking at Nessie.

"I got the hint." She said getting up.

"More caffeine?"

"No way! I'm going out to the lobby, the couches are crazy comfortable!" she laughed. "Plus if Seth is coming up here he might as well bring Jacob." I looked at her sideways. "I am in no condition to drive. So, if Seth brings Jake then Jake can just drive my car back home.

"Ahhh." Nessie just laughed and waited for the boys. "Carlisle, is there any way to just try therapy?" I ask.

"Well, yes. I was trying to-"

"Find the fastest way possible for me to get better?" I guess.

"Yes. I wasn't thinking long term. I know your engaged and-"

"I get it. You were acting like a-" dad, I wanted to say, instead this came out "concerned doctor."

"Knock, knock." I heard Seth laugh/sigh. I jumped a little. He always scares me when he does that. "Hi, Carlisle." He said walking in.

"Seth you know that your shirt is inside out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Juuuust making sure." Carlisle said stretching out 'just'. He left and Seth sat on the edge of the bed. So I crawled over to sit next to him.

"Seth?" I say when he just stares at his hands. He always did this when he was thinking or nervous. "Seth?"

"Sorry. I was thinking. Did you- do you have any ideas?" he stuttered. Poor Seth he was so stressed.

"Yes and I have options."

"Options are good."

"Well, these aren't. He said he can "erase" the memory, just that one with the risk of loosing others, stronger medicine, _or _a physiologist." I say.

"And?"

"And I think we should talk." Seth let out a heavy sigh and still stared at his hands. "Seth."

"I just want everything to be right." He admits.

"In harmony?" I suggest

"For lack of a better phrase."

"Well I think I should get a therapist, I don't want to have stronger meds- risk factors, and I want all memories- despite the fact that some are not to pleasant."

"So, did we just have our talk?" Seth asks confused.

"Yes."

"That's good, so you're going to get a therapist?"

"Yes." Let's just hope it helps.

**Reviews!! Please!!!!!! I have homework to do so bear and community service that I have with me!**


	10. Why now?

**I am back and Learning to Fall off its "long" hiatus!!!! I was just letting flames get to me and I'm not getting attacked: D!!!!! So if you don't review this go and review Learning to Fall or vote on my poll!! I have a tie between whether to write more JakexNessie or to write SethxBailey! **

**SPOV**

Carlisle had already discharged Bailey and we were on our way home, and Nessie was passed out in the back seat with Jacob as her headrest. Bailey and I got in the front and it seemed to become awkward. "Are you ok?" I ask, taking her hand. She let out a deep breath and stayed quiet.

"I'm just worried, well I was just thinking." She rambled. She was scared, stressed, and probably tired as hell. "I need to sleep in my own bed, maybe that's the thing I need as of now." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I took this as an advantage and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She looked at me and had a smile play at her mouth. Then she leaned in and kissed me back.

"Ready to go home?" I ask brushing her forehead.

"Yeah." She whispered. It got quiet again I could hear Bailey's soft- barely audible snores. We were at the dorms in a matter of minutes. It was shocking how easily my friends could fall asleep in a car. Well, Jacob had a suckish, small couch that was uncomfortable. Nessie, well she slept on a couch at the mansion, and Bailey, I'm not too sure how she can do this.

"Get up you guys." I say pulling into the parking lot. Nessie was the first to wake up and rolled out of the car. She had a key and was probably extremely tired.

"Seth, I owe you." She said as she walked to the apartment.

"No you don't." I say knowing she heard me. Jake trickled out and I decided to just carry Bailey inside. It was late and everyone just slept in their clothes.

Next morning

The next morning it seemed that the only one that _had _to be awake was Nessie. Although she's half vampire so she's ok. Just as she was leaving she yelled something that sounded like "Bailey's attorney called and needs to see you guys". I walked over to the answering machine and it was. That's odd. After Jacob woke up and left I woke Bailey up so we could listen to the message.

Hello Miss Grey, I am sorry to disturb you at home but I need to meet with you immediately. Your father is soon to be on parole for good behavior and has been keeping tabs on you. I know this is sudden, but I was unaware of this matter. I would like to come and discuss this face to face. I apologize for any inconvenience you with this. Bailey looked as if she wanted to scream and cry and evoke every emotion that went past her face. She finally walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why now?" she whispered, I could feel tears trickling down her check.

"I'm not sure. We could always beat the hell out of him again." I say. She smiled at that. "I'll protect you, you're my imprint I'd protect you from anything and anyone." I assured her brushing the tears away.

**BPOV**

I was sad that Seth couldn't read my mind. I loved him sooo much he couldn't imagine. Well without reading my thoughts. "I believe you." I say looking in his eyes. Then kissed him, really I just needed it, but he didn't have to know. I pulled away frowning. "I gotta go."

"Yeah?" he asks against my mouth. I smile and whisper yes before going to shower. I got dressed and reentered the kitchen.

"By Seth." I smile leaning down to kiss him. I pulled back a little bit and he kissed me again. I pulled away smirking. "Your mean." I say as I walk out of the door.

"Thanks!" I heard him call. Soon- defiantly not soon enough- I would be married to him, and he would be mine.

"Mrs. Bailey Clearwater." It sounded so nice in my ears! I exited the apartment building and walked to class. Then the most annoying human being that ever walked the earth walked up to me. "What do you want Jeff?" Jeff was the new school photographer and was a bit stalkerish. He would take pictures of Ness, Jake, Seth, and I when we walked around campus.

"To keep my job." He smirked.

"Don't try to flirt with me." I say bitterly. He creped Nessie out and she didn't trust him. "I'll get my boyfriend to beat the hell out of you. " I say trying not to just punch him out now. I entered the classroom and took my seat. Dylan approached me with a concerned look. "Who knows?" I say in a whisper.

"No one. How are you? I mean, are you better?" he rambled.

"I'm getting helped." I say patting his arm.

"Ok, then get to work." He smiled.

"Ok." I walk to my desk and was greeted by a stack as tall as Seth of Dear Lily letters. "Here goes nothing." I say plucking one from the top.

_Dear Lily,_

_My boyfriend and I had a romantic weekend and kissed me goodnight. He told me he loved me and I didn't say it right back-right way. It seems like he's avoiding me! I know it is extremely high school but I was taken back in a good way. Help?_

_~Irlly3him_

Wow, um, wow. Let's try it out.

_Dear Irlly3him,_

_Just tell him what you feel. I am sorry that I cant help that much. If you do love him tell him!_

_~Lily!_

This is how the next hour went. It looked like the day was going to be a long one. When I was on my way to English my phone rang. I looked down at the caller and it was Mrs. Ann. "Hello?" I say with some concern.

"I'm happy I caught you." She said with something in her voice.

"You are?" I ask.

"Yes. When are your classes over?"

"Not until six, six-thirty at the latest." I respond sitting on a bench.

"Well can you miss today? I need to speak with you it is very urgent."

"Ok. Can I call Seth?" I say biting my lip.

"Of course." Shoot he's in classes! I thought. I'll just text him and see if he can slip out. I quickly texted him and in twenty minutes he was there. I quickly explained the situation and we met Mrs. Ann at the house.

**at the house**

Mrs. Ann was waiting at the door with a concerned look on her face. I brewed a cup of tea for everyone and sat on the couch. "I have some concerning news." She frowned.

"What is it?" Seth and I ask at the same time. That was something everyone thought we did on purpose- it wasn't.

"Your dad. He's hired a stalker."

"How?" I ask.

"Connections. I'm not sure how exactly, but have you seen this guy before?" she held out a photo of Jeff. Oh my god, it all makes PERFECT sense

"I'll kill him!" Seth growled!

**Major cliffy! I know I am sooo very mean! But please review and then go vote on my poll! I am in desperate need for songs that are catchy or songs that you enjoy for my stories! Mostly just for Learning to Fall, but definatly for other stories! Sorry if it's short!**


	11. Chapter 11 Weakness

I am back with more updates! Sooo reviews and no votes on the poll? For the readers who HAVE read Finding Love the beginning base story have you reviews I have 5,043 hits sooo what does that tell you? Well you tell me. So please go and review the first story and its companion!

BPOV

I felt like Mrs. Ann had just said you have cancer and you can't get Chemo. This was horrible and I could tell Seth was going to do something about it. "Why don't you arrest him? It would be an accessory to a crime, wouldn't it?" Seth asked. Mrs. Ann looked taken back. "I watch a lot of Law and Order: SVU." He said looking up at her like everyone watches this and knows this kind of stuff. I don't understand how he watches that with Nessie. TV show wise he and Nessie were soul mates. They watch the same thing together every night. It is actually kinda funny. "He doesn't deserve to be out with the human population." Seth was starting to loose it.

"Seth." I say tilting my head to the bedrooms. We left Mrs. Ann for just a second before Seth lost it. "You have to calm down. Breath, we'll get through this." I say. "Believe me." I say hugging him. I was grateful that we were in our bedroom so she wouldn't see.

" I do." He said with s shaky voice. "It's just that after your dad, I thought you were safe."

"Seth, I am safe, safer than I've ever been in my whole life! Between you, Nessie, and Jake if a spider came you would protect me if I asked." I tell him.

"Your right." He smiled.

"When am I not?" I smirk. Then remembered that we had a guest. "We gotta get back out there." I say in false sadness.

"Boo." He chuckled. "Crap Nessie has an early day call her and tell her to stay out. She doesn't look that much different she grew a little and looks just a tad older." Seth said. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nessie's cell. Ring……

"Hey Bailey, what's up?" Nessie said with shock.

"Um the Social Worker is here and um you haven't really aged sooo…" I trail off.

"Ok, soooo when can I come home?" she asked.

"I'll call I have no idea." I say earnestly. "I'll catch you up to speed later, gotta go now." I say hanging up the phone. "Let's get this over with." I say taking Seth's hand.

"Ok." He said following me out. Just as Mrs. Ann was packing up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said apologetically.

"That's okay." I smile. I called Ness back and she looked uneasy when she was around Seth…. I decided to head to bed early and Seth said he would catch up.

NPOV

Seth was getting dressed in all black and looked beyond ticked off. Bailey had told me about the whole Jeff thing and how Seth almost lost it. I pushed with my mind and saw what he was planning to do. Jacob had gone to bed early so it was just Seth and I. "Seth don't do that. You'll get expelled." I say in a small voice.

"So, I've gotten into fights when I was in High School and the worst I got was suspended. Besides, this isn't your fight. Sure you knew before everyone else but-" I cut him off did this boy have ANY logic at all?

"Seth, when Bailey told me, that made it as much as my fight as it is yours. You're going to regret this. Fighting now will land you in jail." I say hearing my voice rise. "Go outside." I say standing up.

"You're not coming." He said with his dark eyes locked on me. He looked like he wanted to punch me in the face with all he has, and quite frankly I think he would've if Jake and Bailey were in the little apartment. I knew this was hurting Seth, I knew it. He would never admit to it. Jacob told me that when Harry died Seth wouldn't admit to "weakness". Then I had an idea! "Seth get in your car and follow me." I order with surprising firmness.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a slight shake in his voice. I don't think he even realize his voice wavered.

"To the gym, you're going to put boxing gloves on and punch the punching bag. Bailey did this when she told me about her dad I went with her. I think you'll benefit from it." I say.

"No." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't make me either." He said raising his eyebrow a fraction of an inch. God, he was so stubborn and my short temper had met its match.

"You are so thick headed!" I say keeping my voice as level as possible. Then, I did something that I will live to regret. I shoved Seth. Since we are talking about a temperamental werewolf he retaliated and shoved me back…and harder. "Seth, I'm sorry." I say.

"Let's go to that boxing thing, if you'll still go." I looked at the microwave clock and it was near ten.

"Ok, and Seth? I really am sorry for shoving you." I say getting our coats.

"I'm sorry too." We walked to the car slowly and silently. Once we got to the gym I signed us in and we were ready to go-well Seth was at least.

"Ok just punch the bag as if it was all your problems." I tell him. He nodded and I got behind the punching bag and prepared for major bruising. Seth began to wail on the bag and I was wondering what he was thinking about. "Seth what are you thinking about?" I ask.

"You're the mind reader." He pointed out giving the bag a good push making me let out a whoosh of air. "Just read my mind.

"I want to talk." I say.

"I'm thinking about how mad I was when my dad died, how we have a stalker, how upset I was when you didn't approve my imprinting on Bailey, how I wanted to rip her dads head off when she told me." I stood there while Seth told me what was running through his mind. "I'm done." He said taking off the gloves. "Thanks." Seth said as we walked to my car.

"It was nothing, your like a brother, I'll always be looking out for you." I say with a smile playing at my mouth.

"You are so sappy." Seth chuckled. "But really, thanks for everything." He smiled. Then he walked over and hugged me. What a Hallmark moment I thought. "So, are we going to tell them about this?" Seth asked.

"Do you want to?" I ask pulling out of the parking lot. He didn't answer for a long time and I was wondering if he heard me.

"Not now." He said looking like he might cry or scream… "I don't want her to see me like this…weak." he trailed off.

"Seth, you're not weak, you're having a bad day, and everyone has them.

At the house

BPOV

It was late and Seth still wasn't in bed…or around the house. Then…I heard a knock at the door. "Um, okay." I mumble. "Who could possibly need anyone at almost 11:00 at night?" I ask myself. I look through the peephole and if was. "Oh god…" I whisper. Jacob came in and supported me under the elbow.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"_Him._" I spit. Then if things couldn't have gotten worse Seth and Nessie showed up looking furious… I'll have to talk to Seth later. Right now I have to make sure he doesn't punch Jeff's face in.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Seth asked.

"Telegram for Bailey." He smirked. That was the end for Seth…. Seth wailed on Jeff. Nessie came to help me and Jake tried to get Seth off of Jeff. Once Jacob got Seth off of Jeff…both he and Jeff were smiling…

"Dude, you just got you butt whooped, why the hell are you smiling?" Nessie asked.

"Exactly, now I can press charges against him." He grinned.

"You were stalking us! That's worse…. Well in your case that doesn't work very well…" She trailed off. "I'm calling Charlie. He'll be fair." Nessie said.

"No way…he's related to you!" Without listening Nessie called Charlie and said it was an emergency. After about a half hour of Nessie and Jacob sitting back-to-back protecting both boys we heard the blare of the sirens. I hope Seth doesn't get into to much trouble…

**Another Cliffy…reviews? Please?**


	12. Here we go again

**I'm back and don't own squat!!!!!!!!**

What was going on!? That is what I kept asking myself. This was so out of control. The hallway seemed to spin and I heard my breath become ragged. Why did everything seem out of place? "Bailey you're having a panic attack, go on the couch and lie down." Nessie instructed. I nodded and went to lie down. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a clean rag and plopped on the couch. Holy mother of fudge, I'm supposed to find a therapist, plan a wedding, and be flaunting that I'm marrying literally the best guy in the world. I need a break from my life. Or this school… I looked around for the phone and called Ben, sure he was a year younger than me and never really minded that our grandmother was listed as his primary caretaker even though he's eighteen. I picked up the house phone and dialed Ben's cell phone hoping I wasn't interrupting anything. After what seemed like a lifetime in panic attack land Ben answered.

"Um hey Bail, whatcha up to?" he asked slightly confused. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just stressed and kinda had a panic attack." I admit. I loved Ben to death he was more like a big brother, but really a one year difference is barley a difference at all.

"Seth isn't there and what was the panic attack about?" he asked.

"I'm bothering you, can you call back in a little bit, when you're done with whatever you're doing and I'll tell you later." Then I though I heard a girl in the background. "Ben, who are you with?" I ask regaining my non-panic side and my nosey big sis side.

"Um nobody…" he said sounding panicked. "Okay if you really want to know she's my um girlfriend." He said sounding embarrassed. "Her name is Annie." I could hear the smile in his voice. He was happy and he was worried about me. "Do you need me to come over or anything?" he asked.

"No Ben, I think I'll be fine." I say semi-lying. We said our goodbyes and

SPOV

Panic attacks? What the hell was the matter with me!? I was giving her panic attacks… This is so difficult, I thought our problems left when that SOB went to jail… God, I think I'm giving myself a panic attack. "Seth?" Nessie asked looked scared about the situation and uncertain.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hmm-hmm I'm fine but I need to ask you something…." she trailed off. "Preferably away from here." She said looking up.

"Okie-dokie." I say following her down the hall. Once we stopped she held out a wad of something….

"There's three-hundred and fifty dollars in her, use it for bail, it was your wedding present- I was gonna cash it in for a check, but I think you should have it now." She said earnestly. "Don't argue, just ask Charlie and give me the leftover." She continued. "Bailey and you and me and Jake are all just wanting to check out. I know that you didn't plan on beating the snot out of Jeff, but all we can do is wait and see what happens to him." She finished. She was really looking out for us and how old was she-7? Oh well she was a stubborn person so I nodded and took the money. "Seth, you are a good guy, and Jeff totally deserved what you did. It's not our fault that your awesome and he's just a lonely pervert." She smiled.

"Your right." I agreed with a small chuckle. "Okay I'm cool." We started walking back then out of the blue Nessie mentioned the wedding.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Ben? I haven't really aged and well, your and Jacob's little werewolf thing…"

"Well since Bailey knows him best lets ask her later." I suggested.

"Good idea." She smiled. We walked back to the hallway were everything happened and slowly but surly I heard the cop cars so Bailey came out and sat with us. Nessie walked over to Jacob and Bailey sat right in front of me.

"Bail I'm so, so sorry." I began, but was slowly beginning to trail off due to the fact her face was mere inches from my own. She set her head against my own.

"I know you are, I love you Seth." She whispered.

BPOV "I know you are, I love you Seth." I whispered tight before I kissed him. I pulled back and looked at the shadows that covered his face. I was about to go and move next to Seth, but he pulled me closer to kiss me, although this kiss was deeper I pulled away because we all knew that Charlie was coming to take Seth and the creep away. After about five minutes Charlie was there with his partners.

"I need to know what happened, from everyone." He said seriously. Since there were three cops and five of us we had to stand and wait for the police report to be finished. But before it started I blurted out that Jeff had been stalking us.

That is completely false!" Jeff defended.

"Our social worker confirmed it!" I shout back.

"Well why don't you call her and we can chat." Charlie said in a gruff voice. Here we go again…. I thought that all this police-y stuff ended when my dad went to prsion..... I shouldve expected this....

**Review? Sorry it's so short**


	13. Hiatus

**Dear lovely people of FanFiction, I am having terrible writers' block so right now my stories are being put on hiatus Not for forever, just for a while, I am sorry!**


	14. Drama!

**So I am going off hiatus two stories at a time starting with You Found Secrets Revealed and Me! Enjoy! Secrets should be up soon! And will you please go vote on my poll?**

**SPOV**

Just before Charlie left I pulled him to the side. "Charlie how much is my bail gonna be?" I ask.

"Two hundred-fifty dollars." He said looking stern.

"I have it, can I give it to you now?" I ask.

"Yes, but you'll have to come in and stay the night." He frowned. Then he bent down and whispered, "That guy deserved what you did, unfortunately the law doesn't agree." I nodded and we headed off. It was odd staying in a little one-person cell that night. Although I did get a chance to think about what Nessie noted-Ben he is clueless. It was easy telling Bailey and Jake had it easy telling Nessie, but this is gonna be harder…. one because he wasn't an imprint and two he barely talks to his sister. That day when I got back home-thanks to Charlie-, Ben was there with everyone…. including Ness.

"Seth?" Bailey asked nodding to the bedroom. I nodded and followed her.

BPOV

Seth followed me to the bedroom looking confused. "Ok first off, hi I missed you." I say pulling Seth into a hug ignoring that odd smell. "Secondly, I think we should tell Ben…. sure he's eighteen so he might be hesitant, but I think we should tell him." I finish. Seth looked…. just out of it, like he didn't know what to say. "Why don't you lay down for a little and I'll take Ben out and we can tell him tonight at dinner?" I say pulling Seth closer to me again. When Seth was close enough I perked up on my toes and kissed him. "Relax," I tell him.

"Are you sure you want to tell him? Why don't we call the Pack so we can have more backup then Jake and I?" Seth said.

"Because telling him will be rough. He doesn't believe in Superstitions. And if it's just a few people he might believe. We also have to tell him about Nessie… she won't age…well she can't." I say.

"True. Well I suppose that I'll shower and then we can go out for the day. " Holy crap, we are a messed up bunch, I thought.

"Seth?" I say hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed me before I went back out to Ben. Seth came out shortly and we were off to the coffee shop that was on campus.

"So Ben when are we gonna meet that Annabelle?" I ask on our way there.

"I dunno…soon I hope."

"Well I hope so to you seem a lot happier"

"So do you." he smiled. Aww he truly was a sweetheart and made me have an overwhelming desire to hug him and tell him that.

"Ben is it alright if I hug you in public or will it be too weird?" I ask. Then Ben hugged me and it wasn't a little half hug. "You are a sweetheart? You know that?" I say hugging him.

"So why don't you guys just drive here?" Ben asked.

"It takes too long." Nessie said. She'd been so quiet I was surprised to hear her voice. "And besides my car is at home. Dad heard from Edward that I wasn't taking care of it so now it live in the little town of Forks." She sighed. "Besides, Seth no offense your car smells like a skunk had a party in there." She continued.

"Anything wrong with my sister you your boyfriend's car?" Ben asked in a nasty tone.

"Jake's car is a hammy down but I like it b/c even though it was like this awful pink or purple he took me in our first date in it." She smiled. Ben rolled his eyes and strode next to me.

"That Cullen girl is weird…. is she on drugs or something?" Ben asked being serious, but staying quiet.

"Ya know what Bail? I'll catch up tomorrow; I don't need to get judged by your brother. And if I were on drugs I would be a hell of a lot nicer to you Ben." She said turning around.

"Ness, I'll make Ben behave…. please stay." I beg. She shrugged but stayed next to Jacob.

"Turn right…. we can get a table through the back way Edward has connections." She smiled.

"By connections do you mean you're filthy rich yet your at the school everyone thrives to get out of? You've lived in Washington your whole life…use your money to buy yourself into an ivy league?" Ben commented snidely.

"Because I don't rely on mommy and daddy's money to buy me into collage. And I don't have the grades." She answered back looking like she was gonna cry. "Ya know what I'll get us a table in the front you jerk." She said with tears starting to flow. I am so sick of everybody I meet assuming I'm some heiress I'm just not. That's why some of the time I use Jacob's last name to avoid getting drilled like I am now." She said wiping away her tears. We walked in to see a dark haired girl standing at the counter. Nessie smiled, but said nothing. "See we can get the back table to talk privately." She smirked. We walked to a nice table and waited for her. We settled down and I spoke first.

"Ben the reason I called you here was to discuss the Quillette tribe legends."

"Well they are just legends." Ben said as if he didn't care.

"Uhhhh, actually they are very real." Jacob said.

"Yeah right." Ben challenged.

"Here I'm getting my car, Jacob you take yours, and we are going to my house." Nessie smiled.

"For?" Ben asked.

"Proof. I'll drive three in the backseat and two up front." She said. "Come on. " she said. She and Jake went to get the car while Seth and I stayed back with Ben.

"Ben what was up with saying Nessie uses her money and her name to get into places? Seldom does she ever use her own name when we go to little hotels-she really dies use Jake's name."

"Well I read up on Dr. Cullen and he's big stuff. So I was curious." He shrugged, "And what's up with her she looks fifteen, not almost 20." He said in an almost whisper.

"We'll explain everything there." The car ride was fast and we all piled into the Cullen's mansion.

"Edward? Bella? Someone, I know you can hear me." She hollered. Then Edward and Bella were in front of us. "Hi, can you get everyone to pile outside for a while.

"For?"

"Please, I can't explain right now." They agreed and soon the whole Cullen Clan was outside in Jake and Nessie's old little meadow. "Okay Ben, I can hardly stand you, but you should-need to hear this from me. My family are vampires, and I am a half vampire." She said in hesitated voice. Ben burst out in hysterical laughter and I could tell Nessie was at the end of her rope. "Look see that rabbit over there?" she said.

"Yeah…." Ben said in a confused voice

"Well stay quiet and watch." She said. Nessie hunched down and silently made her way to the rabbit turned its head and took off. Nessie was faster and caught the rabbit effortlessly. Instead of killing it she brought it over to Ben. "Lets see _you _do that." She said releasing the rabbit.

"Wow. Well uhh, why didn't you kill it?"

"I wasn't hungry." She shrugged.

"H-hungry? You mean you drink its blood? That's gross."

"Would you rather I go kill you in the middle of the night? Thought not."

"Okay, I am sorry for offending you! Please don't send your vampire family out to kill me." Ben begged.

"Benjamin, we only feed off of animal blood." Carlisle said.

"Oh." He said still a little freaked.

"Okay now for my news." I said. "Ben I know you don't believe in those Quillette legends, but they are real. Before you say anything wait just a second." I say I looked at Seth and Jake and they stood back and phased. "I'm marrying a werewolf." I say.

"That's awesome!" Ben said. "So they are like real?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben they are real." I chuckle.

"Who's faster? Nessie, Jacob, or Seth?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know lets see. Boys and Nessie, Line up at this stick I say placing a stick in front of my feet and race to that far tree." I say. They lined up and Carlisle stood at the ending point with Emmett. "Go!" They all took off and fast it was almost a blur to watch them in a matter of seconds the race was over.

"It was close but Jake won." Carlisle said. The boys phased back and approached Ben.

"I can honestly say that you took that better than planned." Seth commented. Ben chuckled then looked straight at Jake.

"How many sisters do you have?" he asked.

"Two, why?" Jake looked a little hesitant.

"I can't talk about it now…when we get back to your place." Nessie looked like she wanted to see what he was thinking but thought against it.

"Is it medical?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"Well tell me and I can help." Carlisle said looking like that mysterious doctor that he is.

"Okay, I got some of Bailey's doctor blood test things from a few years back yesterday. I was concerned so I opened it up and found out that she has a different dad than I do. It said the dad was Billy Black." He said.

"Wait? Billy Black...like my dad?" Jake said shocked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"I never thought my dad cheated..." he said trailing off. "Well not cheating, just not..." he said-everyone knowing what he meant.

"Carlisle, could you test to make sure, I know DNA doesn't lie but could you?" I ask.

"Yes." He said the Cullen's-except Nessie left so it was just us again.

"Ben you know we're talking about all of this tonight, right?" I ask

"Yep." He said we all went in and Carlisle drew some blood. We camped out there for the night to wait for the blood test. Much to Edward's dislike Jake and Ness slept in her room other than that he was okay with the sleeping arrangements. Ben slept on the couch and Seth and I took the spare room. That next morning we got the results.

"Ready?" No, but I should be

**REVIEWS! And the plot twist was curtsy of DoctorLover88! Love that girl! Sorry if it isn't that good!**


End file.
